


A Criminal Affair

by Theatrical_Sorrow



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, They get up to some crimes, wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 09:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11643786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theatrical_Sorrow/pseuds/Theatrical_Sorrow
Summary: It's three in the morning, Flug just wants to sleep, but Blackhat has other plans.





	A Criminal Affair

“It’s three in the morning.”

Flug sat at the edge of his bed, in his pajamas, glaring flatly at his boyfriend, who was standing in the doorway. The eldritch was grinning maniacally, wearing quite an unusually ensemble compared to his usually get up; he wore a red newsboy's cap instead of his top hat, a thin, navy blue scarf, a maroon zip-up hoodie, and black skinny jeans.  

“Do you think I don’t know that?” Blackhat chuckled. “Just get dressed and meet me in the hall.” Once Blackhat had shut the door, Flug groaned and flopped back on his bed; he could not believe that for once, Blackhat was going against his usual ‘Flug you need to get your sleep’ tirade to drag him somewhere unknown in the middle of the night. So with sleep still clinging to his consciousness like cobwebs, he forced himself to his feet and over to his closet. 

Putting on actual clothes was far too much for the doctors tired brain to handle, so he slipped loose grey sweatpants over his boxers, and a black hoodie over his tank top. Then he fumbled with putting on his converse before stumbling towards the door. 

“Where are we going that I need to get dressed for?” Flug inquired once he’d stepped out of his room. A hand lacing through his was the only answer he got before he was being tugged down through the mansions many hallways. 

A door’s lock clicked, and Flug wondered where they were in his hazy state. Then he was being pulled outside into the cold night air. As an icy wind stung Flug’s face through his bag we was suddenly jolted into awareness, and he shivered. 

“Blackhat!” He exclaimed. “Where are you taking me!” Blackhat looked back at him with a mischievous smirk, but once again he didn't answer. So, Flug followed, unable to stop while his boyfriend was holding onto him so firmly. 

When the were almost at the edge of town, Blackhat stopped and turned to face Flug. Then he pointed at a window of a nearby shop and snickered. Flug looked to where he was pointing and gasped. 

“Are you being serious right now, Blackhat!” he hissed quietly. 

“What do you think?” Blackhat whispered excitedly. 

“We could get arrested for this.”

“And?” Flug seemed to mull the question over before answering.

“And... I am SO ready for this!” Blackhat handed the doctor a pair of leather gloves. 

“Let do this.”

Then the pair descended on the jewelry store as common thieves, smashing through glass cases and stuffing valuables into pockets and the small bags that Blackhat had brought with. With the flick of shapeshifted tentacles, the cameras were smashed, and the alarm that had started blaring was broken. Laughter broke out between the villains as they heard a distant police siren wail. 

Then, with feet thumping against the concrete at top speeds, the pair took off from the scene of the crime and to the outskirts of the town. Adrenaline pumping, breath coming out in short pants, Flug felt alive. He could see the way that Blackhat was smiling and knew that he was feeling the same thing. They hadn’t done a crime so petty in years, but it felt so exhilarating to go back to their roots. 

Once in the cover of a copse of trees, on a hill far from the buildings below them, Flug collapsed in uncontrollable laughter. 

“Holy shit, Blackhat!” He huffed out between gasping breaths. “I haven’t had that much fun in what feels like forever! What gave you the idea to do this even?!” Blackhat sat down beside him, and was cackling like a madman himself. 

“I was walking through town the other day, and I saw that jewelry shop, right?” He started. “So then, out of nowhere, I remembered that when I was first starting the company, I used to rob places like that to get funds for my plans, and- and you tagged along that one time and we-” Blackhat doubled over and had to collect himself before continuing. “And you almost got us caught cause you’d never robbed a joint before!!! But it- it was so funny that I told you that it was the best time I’d ever had doing something illegal!”

“I remember that, oh jeez, I thought you had been going to kill me before you said that!”

“I know! You had been shaking in your sneakers! But anyways, all these memories came back, and I thought to myself; if that was so much fun, why did we stop?” Blackhat answered his own question. “Because we didn't need the money anymore! But then I thought, why the hell not. Let’s take Flug out in the middle of the night and go be old fashion villains! Go be small time criminals again instead of just the high-and-mighty business villains that we are!” Flug had calmed down by now and was watching his boyfriend fondly. “So, that’s why I dragged you out of bed at three a.m.”

“I may regret this in the morning, but I am so glad that you did,” Flug breathed out. “And it’s probably the action high talking, but I love you so much right now.” Blackhat raised an eyebrow at the scientist and shifted closer to slip his hand underneath Flug’s bag and cradle his cheek. Then he lifted the bag ever so slightly to lean in and kiss him. 

Flug scrambled to reciprocate, but then a cold wind blew over his exposed neck and his whole body shivered and jolted away. Blackhat as laughing again, this time at his boyfriend plight. 

“Here, let me help you,” he giggled. Then he took off his scarf and wrapped it around Flug’s neck before scooting backwards to lean up against a nearby tree. Blackhat motioned for Flug to come over, and so Flug crawled forward to snuggle himself into Blackhat’s chest between his legs. 

Flug looked up at sky far above; thousands of stars painted it’s surface without the lights of the city or the moon hiding them. Blackhat raised an arm to point at a cluster of them asking, 

“That’s what you humans call the Big Dipper, right?” Flug nearly started vibrating as excitement overtook him for the second time that night. 

“You remembered, Blackhat!!” he shouted.

“Well of course I did! You only told me like 5 times where very constellation is!”

“I just... I didn't think you were ever actually listening to me nerd out over space...”

”I’m always listening to you, Flug. What else would I be doing?” Flug suppressed a snort.

“Planning more jewelry store robberies?” At this, there was the soft clink of small metallic objects.

“Well why would I be doing that when I could be getting to know you better,” Blackhat said. Then suddenly there was a shiny silver band hovering in front of Dr. Flug’s face. “And besides, planning jewelry store robberies is only fun when I know you going to be there with me. So the question is, are you?” 

Hesitantly, Flug took the ring from Blackhat, and before he put it on he asked,

“Sir, is that a proposition?” Flug turned his body so he could see the slight upturn of Blackhat’s lips. The eldritch lifted his left hand to his face to show off a flashing silver band.

“More like a proposal.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Some pics for this story on my tumblr @pyro-flug!


End file.
